


decisions

by aceofsparrows



Series: The Dragon Prince: 10 min prompts [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (sorry), 10 min prompt, M/M, more ruthari angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Runaan and Ethari disagree about Rayla's destiny.* * *Anon prompt from tumblr: Ruthari angst after Runaan says Rayla can come on his mission?
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon Prince: 10 min prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, people really want that Moonfam angst, huh? I already touched on this conversation in my (very angsty) Ruthari songfic “Moon Song”, but I did just rewatch “Ghost” (03x03), so here’s some more of that moment. The inherent angst in this foreshadowing is... so sad. I really hope we get to see the three of them work this all out sometime soon. 
> 
> I wrote this in 10 minutes with minimal editing!
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

“You can’t be serious,” Ethari said, frowning at his husband. Runaan kept his arms crossed, stance solid. 

“She’s going, Ethari. She wants to, and frankly, I don’t see why she shouldn’t. Rayla is reaching her moment of truth, and she must be tested. What better a test than avenging her parent’s treacherous mistake?” 

Ethari stood, gaze level with Runaan’s. Anger simmered under his dark skin, boiling in his golden irises. “Don’t bring Lain and Tiadrin into this, Runaan,” he warned. “I’ve said it before, and I will not hesitate to say it again: Rayla is too goodhearted for the work of an assassin, and this is not the mission for which she is meant. Killing a king? Killing a prince? No matter the purity of the justice, Runaan, that is a task which weighs heavily on the mind, and I do not want Rayla burdened with it.” 

His voice had risen from its usual even tone, and his calloused hands were clenched at his sides. Ethari, steadfast and unmovable, usually so soft like a warm piece of silver, was hardened on this front. 

But Runaan was the assassin, not him, and it was Runaan’s mission, not his. And Runaan had made up his mind. 

“The decision is not for you to make, Ethari. I love you, and I’m sorry, but you know this. If Rayla wants to go and I think she is ready then she is going, and there is nothing you can say to change that.” Runaan’s gaze softened just slightly, searching Ethari’s face for any hint of relent, but he found none. 

There was a tense moment of silence as they stared at each other, breath held, hands fisted. It was Ethari who broke it, turning swiftly away from Runaan. 

“I have to go begin on the flowers. I don’t like working under such short notice.” 

He left to his workshop with that, and Runaan swallowed the bitter taste Ethari’s exit left in his mouth. He didn’t like arguing with Ethari, he never had, but he truly believed this was the right decision, and not even his kind-hearted husband could change his mind on it. 

Although, deep in his heart of hearts, he hoped dearly he wasn’t wrong. 


End file.
